


Something's not right.

by Cwad



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Among Us, Arson is kind of a Himbo, LGBTQ, Lesbibabs :D, Like.... Really Gay, Multi, Some of these guys are Gay, Stefan too, Yoshi not understanding a word of English, but that's ok because we love them, they're trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cwad/pseuds/Cwad
Summary: Just an Among Us Fanfic - The characters were created by Sofcowboy on Instagram!
Relationships: Claudia Haines / Holly Stanton, Orville Redd / Arson Poe, Shawn Kristen / Solomon Gaines, Stefan Bennet / Viktor Quinn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 ~ Blue 

The sound of Alarms was what woke Solomon, that day. Letting out a low groan, the blue-haired male sat up, pinching the bridge of his nose. Looking to his clock, his eyes narrowed in annoyance.   
The bright red numbers on the Pokemon-themed clock read 3:27 - the singular dot next to the letters told Solomon that it was morning, not afternoon. 

He let out another groan at the sight, getting up and out of his bed with a loud cracking sound coming out of his back, soon followed by his knuckles.   
As Solomon trudged to his closet, he swung it open, revealing his dark blue EVA. Solomon hated putting this thing on - it was scratchy, and baggy, and just plain old annoying to put on and take off day after day. It was frustrating, to say the least. And if it tore, or broke, you'd have to sit in your room for up to 6 weeks, all by yourself, waiting for a new one to be shipped up to the Skeld.   
Solomon remembered that it happened to Freddie once, and he was convinced that the words 'Tall', 'Anemone', and 'Superstitious' weren't real words. Then again, the word 'Anemone' was just an absurd word. 

Solomon frowned at himself as he looked at the mirror, adjusting the suit in certain areas. Letting out a sigh, he rubbed his temples. The Alarms had stopped blaring a while ago, but he could still feel the pounding headache caused by the continuous noise that usually presented itself when O2 was low, or when the Reactor was messing up.   
Taking one last look of himself through the mirror, Solomon couldn't help but smile a little at his two pride pins. He couldn't believe that his mother had actually sent them up here - for one, he had believed she would have thrown them out, and for another, they would have cost a lot to send up to the Skeld. A hefty price - but a price that caused him a fair amount of joy.

Solomon realized how long he had spent being so vain - The clock now read 3:52, and the blue-haired male couldn't help but feel his face go hot with embarrassment. Everyone was probably waiting for him at the cafeteria, no doubt.   
Putting on his helmet, Solomon took one last deep breath of his relatively-fresh air before sliding the Visor down and opening his room door, taking a step out into the hallway and starting his way out towards the Hatch that opened up in Storage.   
As he walked down the corridor, he counted each of the door colors, stopping in his tracks when he saw a particular door color. 

Red. 

They didn't have a Red on this ship - not for a long time. The last one had just kind of…. Left. No-one knew why, or when, or even how for that manner.   
Remembering Red brought a frown to Solomons’ face. The previous Red - No, Shawn. Shawn was sweet, and he did his daily tasks as he was supposed to. He shared his food, helped cook even when it wasn’t his turn, and willingly took out the garbage, even when the others didn’t. Plus, He was a pretty good kisser, too, so that was a plus. 

Solomon shook his head, making a bee-line towards the hatch to the Storage room.   
Why did that door have Red on it? That wasn’t normal. When Shawn vanished, the door had just gone Grey - That’s how it was supposed to be.   
Once someone was gone, their door went Grey, and it stayed like that. Maybe HQ just got a bug in the system - there’s no way they’d actually send in another person, right? That’d be ridiculous. 

Opening up the hatch, Solom sighed, and pulled himself out into the storage room.   
He wouldn’t be prepared for the next Month that would turn his world into one hell of a shitshow.


	2. Dark Green

Viktor really wanted to punch these new guys.   
Well, mainly the one in Red. 

They arrived at three in the morning, for a start. Who the fuck in Headquarters thought that was a good idea? Their sleep schedules were already fucked up as it is, and then Headquarters couldn't even give them a warning that a bunch of newbies were coming in?  
Great.   
Just grand. 

Viktor took a moment to study the three in front of him.  
The one he decided to single out first was the one in the Lime-green EMU. He seemed nervous, jittery, on edge, so to speak.   
He had faded green hair, like it hadn't been dyed in a while - his roots showing off to be light brown, with the faded green only just visible.   
Lime-green seemed somewhat uncomfortable, running his gloved hands through his hair here and there, making his greeny brown locks almost change in shape. 

Viktors’ eyes then flickered to the second - the one in the white EMU.   
He assumed it was a girl - just something about her face, it was somewhat feminine, he supposed. She had dark skin, yet it wasn't as dark as Hollys'. She had shortish hair that was white - so white that Viktor couldn't even tell if it was dyed or not.   
'It had to be dyed' He thought to himself. 'No one has naturally white hair.' Right? Right. Viktor would have to ask Leo - They knew all typed of facts. 

Then, Viktor turned his head to face the last one of the new-comers. Viktor almost sneered at the sight.   
The man in the red EMU had a cocky, confident grin, and an all-too-relaxed stance. Viktor instantly disliked this one - he seemed too confident for his own good. That was going to be difficult to deal with.   
He had red hair, and bright red eyes, which were most likely contacts. His eyes were probably Blue, or something, or maybe a shitty shade of brown. 

Viktors’ mind rant was interrupted when he heard footsteps approach. His gaze, along with most of the rooms, turned towards the entrance to the Cafeteria.   
Seeing Solomon put Viktor at some sort of ease - He was much more rational than most of the others around here, and much more reasonable. And he was an alright kisser, Viktor supposed. 

Viktor could see the somewhat annoyed look cast itself on Solomons’ face as he was removing his Helmet. He felt the same way, that was good. 

"Uhm… Anyone wanna explain what's going on?" Solomon asked, holding his Helmet in one hand while his other hand placed itself on his hip.   
Viktor remembered that stance.   
The 'You guys had lunch without me' Stance, or the 'What do you mean Orville broke the Simon Says' stance, but Viktor remembered it most as the 'It's not you, it's me' Stance.   
Viktor didn't like that stance. 

Viktors gaze was pulled back to Red as he The one in Red let out a whistle, making Viktor turn his attention to him.   
“Damn, who knew there were so many Babes on this ship?” Red said, grinning.   
Viktor could see Solomons face scrunch up in a mix of confusion and disgust. His left hand gripped the Helmet, pointing it in Reds’ direction. 

“Excuse me?" Solomon voice seeped with venom, his gaze filled with Anger. "Who the hell do you think you are?" 

The one in Red grinned, puffing out his chest in some sort of prideful manner. "You, Blueberry stud-muffin, can call me Arson-" 

"His name's Reginald. It said so on his badge, but he ripped it off when we arrived."   
Viktor turned towards one of the tables, where the crewmate wearing Orange sat, drinking Some, what Viktor could only guess (and smell) was Coffee.   
Freddie looked tired, as always - his suit was a size or two too big, and his Helmet was placed lazily by his feet, his Ginger hair in a wild mess from the Helmet, most likely. 

Viktor turned back towards 'Reginald'. Seeing the once cocky Red-heads' face go as bright as his uniform brought a sense of delight to the one in Dark-Green. 

"Just - Arson's a cooler name, alright?!" Reginald yelled in a defensive tone, all his Cockiness and Charm having left him, the Red-head reminding Viktor of a dog with his tail between his legs. 

Viktor went to speak, when a familiar alarm rang out.   
He could hear Freddie groan, putting down his cup with a bit more force than usual. The crewmates in the room started putting on their Helmets, the Three newbies putting their helmets on as well. 

A crewmate wearing yellow - Leo, perhaps; Viktor didn't remember their name too well - approached The one in Lime green, their Helmet tilted up to look at the Lime-Green.   
"The names Leo! I never got your name - I can show you around the ship!"   
Lime-greens' body went visibly tense under the suit, his body-language showing just how Nervous he was.   
"My name? O-Oh! Uhm, My name Is Carlos…. A-and that's Evangeline - the one in White, that is." Lime green spoke, motioning to the one in white, who waved to Leo, the Ginger waving back happily. 

Viktor huffed, looking around before pulling out his Pad.   
"First task, Calibration in Electrical.... Great….."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a surprisingly big chapter - don't think I've ever written something to long lmao--  
> I hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed chapter one!! I know it didn't showcase anything in particular, but I still hope you liked it!


End file.
